Hiding Hurt Dean, Upset Caring Sam
by SayLo
Summary: Dean rescues Sam from a lot of hungry lions and douchbags that chop people up and feed them to their lions.. and themselves. He gets badly hurt, but Sam doesn't know and that's what this one's about. A requested prompt. Chapter 2 to come tomorrow. AU. Not canon behaved. No wincest. Leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt on your way out?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know, long time, and I have so many prompts waiting.. but y'know college, 's kicking my ass.. to the curb, if you may. Anyways, thought I'll come in here on one of my busiest nights where I should be doing my Math homework and study for test, just write something for you guys. A requested prompt. Feed y'll some Hurt!Dean and some Hurt!Sam, how does that sound?

This one's dedicated to:

"littlemissnerdfighter

Hurt!Dean Prompt  
>Dean rescues Sam and is injured badly, and doesn't tell Sam."<p>

Please feel FREE to leave me a Hurt!Dean Prompt and it's okay if you rather see Hurt!Sam.

That's fine too. I'm actually collecting prompts for that too. I'd like to start sometime soon with Hurt!Sam fics.

Leave me reviews, please and thank you. Don't need to tell me I got errors, I'll still have them after proof reading twenty times. Don't waste your time...

Hope you like!

Sam really thought he was screwed this time. He didn't tell his brother where he was going and why or where. For all Sam knew, Dean could be dozing peacefully right now while Sam's about to get chopped in fifty and fed to "The Boss'" pet Lion named 'Zab'.

Dammit, he should have really told Dean, ha? Or at least left a note saying something within the lines of 'Hey, 2:30AM, I know, but I garra go out and check on that 24/hour pharmacy's manager for some reason. Help me out, ya? In case you sense that I'm being fed to the lions. Love y'bro. Sam'

That would've been so nice. Only if Sam had left him a note or at least took his cell. "How many freaking times have I told you, Sam! You don't leave anywhere without your frigin' phone!" Dean just yelled at the walls, because it's been an hour and Sam's not back and Dean's getting all sorts of fucked up feelings.

"Oh god.." Running his hand, for the two hundredth time, through his hair he cursed again under his breath. Sam still wasn't back. It was 3:50AM now and Dean's about had it. Yes, Sam was a big boy now, but this wasn't about being an adult it was about their semifucked up lives and people out to kill them. They had to watch out at all times. Even in their sleep. That's why Dean never slept without that knife under his pillow.

"Fuck it." Only an awesome story starts with those two terms and now I'm not sure this will be completely awesome, but lets see. After grabbing his cell and Sam's from his bed and his jacket with his keys he made out to his baby. Stunning, as always, under the stars just waiting all the time and so patient. Dean only wished all women were like her. Patient.

"Chop chop, mofos. I ain't got all day. Zab's making elephant noises now out of hunger specially if you tease him and move this giganter in his face." Someone ordered, waving a gun the two men sharpening knives that were about fifteen to twenty inch long. Pretty much a sword you could call it. All Sam could think of was..

"I'm not dying here today.." Yup, not today. Get workin', Sammy. Those knots ain't going to untie themselves. Dean would laugh at you, look at you, miserable. Weak.. About to be weak meat for a hungry lion. Sam mentally lectured himself while the tip of his fingers worked bloody at those knots. There was no way this was happening. Better get them busy before ready.. "You people are sick."

"Very sick, but I'll be okay once I take my pills after I enjoy your liver kabob style." They must be russian or italian.. Kabob? Or middle eastern, who knows. They were still sick.

"My brother's going to kill you!" Sam barked at them. His wrists pulling, the only reason his voice got cut off.. from a whimper that case out of him he didn't realize. He'd worked his wrists almost out of joint. They were rough, bloody, and greener than a healthy patch of grass. Bruises all over his arms from when the men pushed and pulled him around. Squeezing the shit out of his bones. He'd throws a few good hits himself and those three he got good now sat in their corners with frozen meat held to their faces while they glared holes through Sam.

"That's if he gets past our guards." The shorter one spoke again. His knife meeting the knife sharpener every second while he sat across from me over a quilt laid out on the floor. All his tools ready. They were really, legit, going to chop Sam up. Like, what the hell. "In a heartbeat." Sam replied heatedly. He couldn't wait till Dean actually came, ripping them apart just to get to his little brot-"Whatever you say. Just so you know, they got a lot more claws and sharper teeth than this one." -Oh god.. The guards are freaking Loins! Oh god.. "and they're a lot more hungry that Zab, since Zab's not a /wild' one like them" No.. Dean, oh god..

"Please, no, not my brother.. Please, just leave him out of it. Take me, that's it. Don't hurt him.. " Now Sam was begging. They couldn't freaking fight nature. They don't know how to fight lions. Holy shit they were screwed and it was all his fault. "Please.. Please! Just let me call him.. Just-"

"We didn't bring him in, you did. That's not our problem. Get him on the table and gag him." He said with an order than someone was untying him. Sam tried to fight and swing by they overpowered him. Huge strong arms held him down while he yelled for his brother. Guilt and pain in his voice. "God DAMMIT. Gag him already!" Sam spit the cloth back out and bit the next guy "Horseshit!" Then the shorter guy had another cloth on Sam's mouth suffocating him for a few seconds then the pressure of his mouth disappeared and Sam took a long breath in immediately regretting it.. As all he breathed in was chloroform and it was already limping him physically.

"Oh, would you listen to that.." He spoke, Sam was hazy.. weak. The light was fading and the voice was getting thicker and quieter "Looks like your brother's met the guards in the yard" A loud lion's roam and Sam's eyes shot open then the clothes was back and Sam was out again. Begging with his last coherent breath.

"Damn, that sounded hungry. What do you got to hide to keep a guard dog for?" Dean was just mumbling to himself slowly driving down every alley looking for Sam when in one he heard a very loud and angry growl. He passed the place then turned around at the end of the alley and turned back coming down when he heard another growl. This time, he stopped. That definitely ain't a dog for sure. When Dean flashed his light, two green eyes met him. Too big to be a dog's and then two more then two more. Well shit. for all he'd learned so far: These looked like huge cats, but it was too dark so Dean got out the car and approached the fence when one bug cat jumped the fence letting out a lion's hungry roar.

"Holy shit, these are lions.." Surprised, scared, excited, but mostly suspecias. There was something definitely happening in that small cabin in the middle of the yard with hungry wild lions walking lose around it. Sam's missing, this place is suspicious, the 24 hour pharmacy spoke of some italian-russian looking men in tight suits and shiny metal.. Mafia-ish dark wheels and lion luxury. This was definitely something new Dean thought glancing back at the three similar black jeeps parked out in the road.

"Okay, genius. What's the plan" He spoke to himself. Who know where was Sam and how he was.. "No, Sammy's fine." He assured himself and took a deep breath then climbed the fence up. This was going to suck big times.

"NghaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHh.. mmh..mhh" Again and again, Sam screamed and the more he screamed the more he felt weak. He knew with every scream the cut bleed more. No wonder he got weaker.

"If you'd just stop struggling, everything would be much easier" The taller man casually said as if he's done this a dozen times. He probably had. These sick, twisted fuckers probably killed many and fed the evidence to their lions. "Screw..y-you.." Even if they do get caught, without the evidence they can't get in for much.

"Get his thigh, I got this." Right when the shorter man had started to dig the blade in Sam's thigh and Sam had passed out again with another scream, someone burst into the cabin, but wasn't even standing.. The handsome lookin' burst in and went straight to the floor which made the ones in the corner laugh. "Ha! Someone actually did survive past the guards, but just more for us to prep and feed on."

They really didn't thought Dean had it in him to even more.. when Dean picked up his head from the floor and aimed his white pistol at the shorter guy and shot him in the head. "Asshole" was all Dean said when the next men were already pulling out their guns. "Not gonn' happen, especially if you touched my little brother" Dean didn't care that they were human and he shouldn't have shot them, Sam would say, but they made the mistake of taking Dean's brother and that's enough a reason for Dean to end a life. In the next thirty five seconds three more were heaving on the floor from a bullet to the chest and the last 'chef' standing Dean took the pleasure to knife with their own.. Swords they looked like. Sick bastards hurt his buy.

"Sammy.. " He whispered, he didn't have much energy left from fighting off the freaking lions clawing him up. "'m here, bro" He slummed down again with a grunt. Pushing himself up for the third time. His baby brother needed him and he couldn't wuss out weak now. "C'mon, Sammy. Show me those puppy dog..dog eyes'f yours" knifing the leather straps he felt up his brother and weakly slipped Sam's own handkerchief and his on the deeper cuts and tied it as hard as he could to stop the bleeding.

"Looks like they..they barely started on'ya" Weakly chuckled, running his fingers and pushing back Sam's hair. "Aw's good t'see you, Sammy.." He said to himself honestly, rubbing at his brother's cheek trying to wake him up. "That's is Sammy, c'mon, tell me you're happy to see me too, ha?" Eyed moving under the lid, Sam was finally coming around.

When his eyes opened, he saw a slightly smiling Dean and it looked as if Dean had pulled some stupid prank and was waiting for Sam to find out. "Wher'm I..?" He asked, hazy of everything. "Do lions ring a bell?" Dean tried to look as okay and least beat as he could when he spoke. "Oh my god, I have to warn De-" "hey, hey! Sammy, 's me, Dean. I know. I took care of it" He waited till Sam was aware of what was going on then Sam had him in a crushing half hug. Dean did his very best to not whimper. "Oh my god.. Dean, Dean how did you.. are you.." Sam was breathing and looked lost. Probably adrenaline or he would have cried out of pain by now.

"C'mon, we garra go Sammy. Okay? We have t'go now." His left arms slipped under Sam's shoulder and he hauled Sam off the torture bed and the second Sam's legs hit the ground he went weak. "It's okay 's okay, kiddo. Take a breath and slow it down. I got you." Sam nodded after a few seconds and to the faraway sound of sirens he picked up speed and himself. "Lessgo"

With grunts and groans, Sam and Dean slowly made it out the cabbit and past the poor dean now not so hungry dead lions Dean had shot. He felt bad, but they left him no choice and in his trunk he had everything but a tranquilizer.. He really felt bad for killing them. "N-not your fault.." Sam spoke hoarsely and Dean just let out a "pfft" as if he wasn't really thinking about the lions. tough guy act. "Seriously, 's not 'kay?" Dean pursed his lips and settled Sam down in the passenger seat, about to close the door when Sam pulled at his sleeve "D'n.."

"Okay, I know. I promise.. 'm okay, nothin' i could've done" Dammit, Sam, both of us don't need to lose more blood standing here talking and feeling bad about the animals.. He didn't say it out, but that was the accidental bullet wound's idea under his shirt.

To Be Continued - like Tomorrow, 'm writing and posting the second chapter 'cause I'm beat right now to continue..

A/N: Alright, very tired, and if I continue then there will be much more dislike to this story than it already will have for the errors. SO tomorrow when I'm at my best, I'll type up chapter two and send it out your way.

Chapter two is where we get to the second part of the prompt. "badly injured and doesn't tell Sam"

Stay tuned!

Leave me REVIEW please and be nice. Leave me Hurt!Dean Prompt please and I'll write it for you. I'll dedicate it to you and if you really love Hurt!Sam, leave me that idea then! :)

See ya'll tomorrow, good day!

~SayLo


	2. Dean Ain't Hiding Again

Yes, it's the next day and like I promised: I'm back with the last chapter 2. I'll write it then post it and y'LL BETTER REVIEW!

cause it's almost 2 am and I'm doing this for you, so feed me something good in reviews.. y'know.

Leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt if you can. I'll write it and dedicate it to you~

Hope you like!

The drive home was messy. First Sam couldn't get into the car without crying out in pain and alerting all the officers not even fifty feet away at the scene. Then once Sam got in with many moans and groans, he freaking got stuck under the chair.. His damn huge legs. It isn't even explainable. Dean was just too puzzled and hazy to think anymore, so he shoved his brother in and slipped into the driver's seat with a hidden whimper.

Once at the motel, he then had to carry Sam's gigantor ass inside while his side felt like it ripped open and his lung probably fell out. "Dammit.. freaking, what.. did you eat the weights or exercise with them?!" Dean was breathing, for some reason he couldn't bring down his heartbeat either and he felt really much like passing put any second, but his baby brother was cut up like a semi cooked kabob and unconscious which was really not good.

"C'mon, open up kiddo.. Thas't, swallow.. Swallow, Sam." Sam moaned and then swallowed the two pills Dean gave him. "That's m'boy..." Having Sam lay back down, he worked Sam's jacket off then his shirt. There were no cuts on him above waist and Dean had to practically peel Sam's pants off from all the blood dried between the pants and the skin. Sam would moan in pain and twitch, but that was all he was capable to do since Dean slipped him the good pills where Sam would be out completely till next morning and Dean was glad, because he did not want to cause his brother any more pain.

"No no no, Sam. Lay b-b'k down.." He found himself slurring, well that was bad. Dean didn't know what really was going on with his body, but he hurt like a mother fucker. Adrenaline was working on putting his own pain aside while he worried about Sam's well being. "I got you. I'll take care of't" Once in a while he'd reassure Sam even though by now Sam was beyond out. He was actually reassuring himself, because the only reason Sam's still breathing right now is because god was on their side today.

Hazily working through stitching Sam's thigh cut, he knew he couldn't hold up any longer. He had to do this fast before he passed out. Wrapping gauze and then bandaging it up he began on Sam's second leg. After a food forty minutes he was still applying healing lotion over the smaller cuts and vaseline over the bruises on Sam's arms and shoulder. Each bruise just pissed him off so much more.. He just wanted to go there and re-kill them or something. Nobody freaking touched his brother! "Agh.. awh, frick.. " Shit, he hurt.

"your 'kay.." He said again, running a hand through Sam's hair and pushing it back off his forehead. His little brother looked so small and so young. Just like when he was young and scared into Dean's lap just to sit there and lean back. Listening to Dean's heart bit till he fell asleep. Sammy was his heart and soul and the second he was born, Dean had mentally sworn in his life that he will protect the boy no matter what. Sammy was his kid and it don't matter that Sam was now almost 24 and no longer Dean's little boy. To Dean, Sam was always his little kiddo. His rock.

"Sleep tight, bitch.. and don't.. don't scare me like that'gain" Dean smiled to himself after pulling up the sheets on Sam and dimming the light. He straightened up with trouble and then just fell down.. Unconscious. Right between the two beds. Like the adrenaline stopped the second he stopped worrying about Sam and about all like life time's worth pain just rushed and tackled him to the floor. He didn't even move. A loud thud and he was knocked out on his left, a leg under him and an arm out in front of him. Temple his hard against the carpet floor and that was it for Dean. He fucked up and now he was going to die or well.. we'll see.

By the time morning came, Sam was nowhere near awake and Dean.. well, lucky him, he wasn't dead but he felt like it. He woke to the bird's chirping in the large tree outside their motel. Something was wet and touching him then he realized it was blood. Dripping from his side to his shirt and past it all over the carpet. Oh god.. he had to clean that and his side! He forgot to clean his side and see what the hell's going on. God dammit.. he could have Sam seeing this now, so he pulled the mini carpet over the huge red spot of the carpet right when Sam started blinking awake..

"mmh.. " Just a second ago Sam looked out like a light and now he was waking up. No.. Yes, but dammit, no. He was going to worry and fuss over Dean and probably be really angry. "wh'r'm I.. De?" He looked around to see no one since Dean was still under his vision on the floor. Dean tried really hard to move and then he finally did, but damn he could scream from how bad it pulled and ached. Sammy could /not/ know of this.

Holding onto the bed he took a few long hard breathed and tried to sound okay, then he pushed himself up covering his side with his Jacket and quickly got into Sam's vision leaving no space for him to examine Dean. "Hey Sammy, rise and shine." Checked sam's pulse quickly and felt Sam's head. No fever, good, means no infection yet. But he realized that he himself was feeling really hot so he quickly moves away his hand from Sam's head. He just needed to ride this one out and he'll be good.

"Dean.. the lions. Dean.. What happened?" Sam was more coherent now, running a hand at his eyes and rubbing away the blur. He hurt a little but not much. Things were a little hazy and he couldn't remember all too great. What the hell happened and how the hell did they get out? He thought the lions ate Dean and Sam was practically Dean too... "Dean?" He looked over at Dean who was miserably trying to walk straight. "Are you hurt? Dean, what the hell happened.. ?!"

Dammit.. why did he have to wake up now. Dizziness was getting the best of him and his legs weren't sort of working. He couldn't bring up the energy to even respond to Sam or move faster into the bathroom. Something felt like it was scraping off his insides and he just.. wanted to scream about it. Fuck, oh god.. "Dean.. Oh god, Dean?! No no no nonon.. " By the time Sam jumped off the bed and got to Dean, his body had already his the hard floor of the bathroom floor. Just past the door when his world spun and he saw himself falling. He yelped when his bloody side his the floor hard then the rest of the black dots took over his vision. "Dean!"

Sam made quick work in moving to Dean's side and turning his unconscious brother over. There was a small about of dried blood on his temple and there was a fresh cut right under it with new oozing blood. Where Sam was holding Dean's side he pulled back his hand and it was /completely/ blood soaked and that's when he realized Dean was ghost while. As if he had no blood in him. Blood was already pooling half on the carpet and half on the tile, travelling under Sam's knee. "Oh my god.. Oh god, Dean. I have to call an ambulance"

Forcing himself in Letting Dean go, Sam ran to the nightstand and snatched his cell quickly punching in the three digits and the fourth putting it on speaker while he returned to his brother and gave them motel directions. "Check his pulse again" The operator ordered and Sam realized that he hadn't checked it before.. He didn't even know of Dean was even.. No! No. Dean had to be alive. Wiping away a tear he moved his bloody fingers to Dean's neck and prayed. Finding a barely beating pulse. "Oh god.. " "I'm so sorry.. " "No! No, he's alive! Please hurry up.." Sam begged into the call then there were sirens outside.

Dean's bloody and pale frame was pulled out of Sam's arms and strapped onto the stretcher. His big brother was no longer in his arms.. just his blood was. Sam couldn't believe his eyes at all the blood and how Dean managed to not die through it. They kept telling Sam "It's going to be okay" but he kept shaking his head till almost three days later when Dean was finally awake and Sam finally stopped shaking his head.

"hey" was all Sam could say when he finally his brother's green brave eyess. Dean was fussy in his sleep that day and by the evening he'd try to wake up twice but failed. They had kept him heavily sedated and they still wanted to, but Dean was fighting the sedatives. You're in a hospital" Sam added when Dean's confused eyed started looking around. Dean still looked really white and ill, but the doctors said it's the infection and the major blood loss.

"S'mmy?" His voice was horras. His body was numb and his head was pounding a little.. "You 'kay?" He asked and Sam almost cried. He did cry, wiped it away, and then nodded. This worried Dean a lot that his head monitor showed signs of his heart beat picking up. "No no, Dean. Don't do this. Everything's okay. I'm okay. Your Sammy's more than okay now that you're awake" He took Dean's hand and squeezed it a little. Dean squeezed back then closed his eyes. He was so damn tired.. So sleepy.

"Go to sleep, Dean. I'll look after you." He sat on Dean's bed avoiding all the wires and tubes out of the way and ran his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean leaned into him till he'd lulled Dean back into sleep. He looked so young.. So angelic, those freaking hospital beds always made people look so innocent. Dean was covered in sheets and his head was nuzzled into the pillow as he slept peacefully. Dean was going to be okay. An accidental bullet throwback to his side that pierced through one of his rib and went out the back clear. Six deep gashes from the lion's crawls. Sixteen to twenty five stitches each. More than a hundred stitches in total all over his brother's body. Lost up to almost seven pints of blood almost all of it, but they were fast on hooking Sam and a few others up for transfusions and the only few pints of Dean's type pf blood they had left in the whole damn hospital. Things were critical till almost the second day's night, since Dean's body was having troubles and then everything was okay.

Dean was no longer critical, but it was going to take a while to get better and Sam would cuff him down if he has to but Dean was not going to leave the hospital till the doc says so. "Don't you ever do this again.." Sam whispered, taking Dean's hand and pressing his knuckles to his own lips. "Thank you.." he said next. He owed his brother his life. When things got better, he'll make sure to pamper Dean. Do as we say, not bother him, make him his favourite food and keep him happy. He freaking deserved it.

He sat there sitt he got sleepy too then sat in his chair with his head resting against the bed. Hand in hand with his injured brother, he slept the night a little more peacefully this time.

The End.

A/N: Hope y'll liked it. Please review and be nice with it. Leave me Hurt!Dean prompts if you wish. See y'll next time wit the next in line prompt!

Good day.

~SayLO


End file.
